1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fans and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for indicating the rotational speed of a fan.
2. Description of the Background
It is often desirable to know the rotational speed of a fan while the fan is being operated. In the case of a ceiling fan, it may be difficult to judge the rotational speed just by looking at the rotating blades of the fan. When a single speed ceiling fan is first turned on, the blades begin to turn slowly at first as they overcome the inertia of being at rest. The blades increase their speed until the maximum speed is reached.
A ceiling fan with multiple speed settings operates similarly. However, in the case of a ceiling fan with multiple speed settings, it may be difficult to determine the speed setting of the fan by looking at the rotating blades of the fan. This is especially true during the period of time that immediately follows the switching on of the fan when the blades of the fan are just beginning to turn.
The present invention is directed toward providing a means for visually indicating the rotational speed of the blades of a ceiling fan.